Little Moment
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: Yoh comes to realize that even a Shaman kings not exempt from hormones and the trouble they cause... YohAnna


Little Moments

Chapter One: 12 Years

Rating: T (To be safe)

Pairing for this Chapter Yoh/Anna

Summary: Yoh comes to realize that even a Shaman kings not exempt from hormones and the trouble they cause...

Inspired By: This chapter was inspired by an episode of Boy Meets World, one of my favorite shows ever, And an experience my friend had with her boyfriend.

A/N: I have small little ideas floating through my mind all the time. Unfortunately I never get a chance to put them into a story. Well I change that now, I will write whatever little thing pops into my head here. And it will be various pairings, so that everyone is happy. Without further delay I give you 12 years...

**♥-♥-♥**

It was a quiet day at Shinra Private Academy.

Currently it was the upperclassman's time to relax for one period in the day. Some people took this time to sleep, Catch up on homework, or to eat lunch.

Unfortunately for Asakura Yoh he was not one of those people eating or sleeping. No, he was being forced to go over wedding plans with his Fiancee Kyouyama Anna. Yes, after 12 years of being engaged they where finally getting married next year, after they graduated from school. Yoh would be 18 and Anna 17.

But for the time being Yoh sat in the courtyard across from Anna who was rambling on about plans for their wedding.

"What do you think about a light blue theme for the wedding?" She asked thrusting a piece of fabric into his line of vision. Yoh blinked his eyes a few times and looked at the fabric. Truth be told he didn't care what the theme was. But it was always better to tell and give Anna whatever she wanted.

"Sounds good too me" Yoh said trying to sound excited and failing horribly. Anna rolled her eyes and picked up a wedding magazine and flipped through the pages.

Yoh began to nod off again...

"How about the catering? Should we serve chicken or fish?"

Yoh opened one eyebrow an glanced at his bride-to-be."How about both?" the look on her face told him that he didn't tell her the answer she wanted to hear. He opened both of his eyes and kissed Anna on the cheek. "Of course what ever you want I will glad go along with" he said hoping that she would let that one slid

"Whatever, I wish you would get more into the wedding Asakura..." She began to ramble on about him not taking the whole wedding seriously.

In his 12 years with Anna, Yoh also learned another lesson. He learned how to zone her out, to make her _think _he was listening. All he had to do is throw in a few "Get out of here? Really? I don't believe it. Your right Anna, I'm sorry Anna, It's all my fault Anna, I didn't mean to Anna, Forgive me Anna, I love you Anna." And usually he didn't have to listen to what she was saying.

Speaking of that talent, He was currently bringing it to good use. A table or two down a few girls where talking about almost every teenagers favorite subject, Dating. He picked up bits of their conversation. They were talking about a girl who was rumored to have had gone 'all the way' with some boy.

As a member of the male species, even Yoh wasn't exempt from pesky hormones. Anna refused to do anything besides kissing with him until they were married. And she said that if he tried to cheat on her she would kill him and the hussy he slept with. That alone was enough to make him forget about the entire subject for the time being/

Finally Yoh tuned back into Anna just in time to hear her finish her latest sentence

"I was thinking we could go to the the Bahamas for our honeymoon. I want to got scuba diving."

This certainly interested him. A stupid smile spread across his face, as he laughed oddly. "I don't care"

Anna quirked an eye at him, but ignored his strange behavior and went back to her travel magazine."What about France? I'd like to try the food..."

More odd laughing from Yoh. He was really starting to annoy her...

"Or maybe Hawaii I heard the hotels are supposed to be nice there."

With the smiled still plastered on his face Yoh answered "I couldn't care less where we're going. As long as we get there..." That was the last straw for Anna. She dropped the magazine and glared at her fiancee.

"Yoh, I'm starting to think that getting married is just a prelude to sex for you."

Yoh just stared back at her, the look on his face clearly read 'So?' Anna slapped him, her anger getting the better of her. Yoh groaned banged his head on the table. "But I-"

"I don't want to hear it" she said ignoring him and pretended to be interested in her finger nails.

This was the last straw for Yoh as well. He stood up and began to talking in a loud tone. Not talking to Anna, but to the rest of the student body.

"Give me a break!" Anna just stared back at him. "Does everyone realize that I have been with his woman for 12 years. And what do I have to show for it?" Anna began to blush, as the eyes of the students drifted from Yoh and then to Anna and then back to Yoh again.

"Nothing! Nada! Zippo, Zero, Goose egg!" He turned his attension back to Anna. "Let me touch something!" he yelled in a pleading, yet slightly angry tone. The other student snickered and threw their own words in. Girls began to gossip. Anna had never been more embarrassed in her life.

As the blush spread away. Yoh realized what he had said and began to apologize."Anna I don't know what came over me I'm-" She silenced him with her hand. Anna looked like she was about to claw his eyes out, Yet the voice that came out of her throat was calm and cool.

"I'd like to talk to you alone for a moment" All Yoh could do is nod and gulp as he followed Anna into the school building and later into an empty classroom. She didn't say a word the entire time.

As soon as they entered the empty classroom, The angery blond turned to face Yoh. He gulped again.

"You want to touch something, now do you?" Anna asked smiling manically. Yoh's eyes widened. It was official. Kyouyama Anna had now completely lost her mind. He was sure of it.

Yoh shook his head, saying no.

Anna continued "And you'll respect my wishes until we're married, right?"

He nodded again, this time saying yes.

Anna smiled even more, looking almost happy. She kissed him on the cheek, and laughed lightly. Yoh smiled too. For once in his life he thought he had gotten away with something.

Wrong

"And know that our wedding is year away, And I would never want to leave you 'unsatisfied' so..." Anna's left leg sprung forward, kicking him between the legs, hard.

Yoh doubled over in pain, while Anna kicked him again with this in the chest. The sheer force of her kick sent him crashing into the opposite wall. Sounds of pain came form the head phoned boy.

Anna stood over him and smiled. "That should keep you satisfied for now, yes?..." Yoh nodded weakly "Yes Anna"

"Good" The blond walked out of the room, smirking the entire way to fifth period.

Back in the class room Yoh groaned "Stupid Hormones..."

**♥-♥-♥**

**  
A/N: LMAO! That was so hilarious to write! I hope you all enjoyed it! please review and tell me what you think!**

Ja Ne,

_♥Anna♥_


End file.
